I Like To Be Neat
by Lady Dudley
Summary: A bit of silliness based on Eric's "I'm a Virgo" comment. No specific timeframe.


**A/N: A bit of nonsense based on a gif I saw on Tumblr this morning and Eric's comment about being a Virgo. Not sure how I feel about this one, but I thought I would share it anyway - hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**I Like To Be Neat**_

Eric whistled to himself as he walked down the hallway, glancing into Pam's bedroom as he did so. Suddenly ceasing to whistle, Eric backtracked and returned to the open doorway.

He shook his head in disbelief as he took in the scene; Pam wasn't always the neatest vampire in the world, but this evening it looked like a bomb had gone off in her room.

It was little known fact about Eric that he _was_ a neat freak and there was no way he'd be able to relax knowing that her bedroom looked like this. He took a moment to admire the fact that she could fit so many clothes and shoes in her wardrobe, before stepping into her room with a sigh.

"I'm Pamela and I don't need to clean up," he grumbled, doing a passable imitation of his progeny as he started sorting through her things, "that's what I have a pushover Maker for."

Eric frowned as he tried to find the shoe that would match the one he'd just taken from her dressing table.

He stopped in the middle of the room with his hand on his hip and pouted, "These are my favourite pumps," he whined in a falsetto voice.

"I just _have_ to find the other one," he continued, still imitating Pam as he began to rummage through the clothes on her bed, tossing various other pairs of shoes over his shoulder as he did so.

"Honestly, how many pairs of shoes does one woman need?" he muttered in his normal tone, still hunting through the pile.

Frowning he gave up on the pile and spun in a small circle as he surveyed the room, "That's it, I'll just have to change my _entire_ outfit," he pouted, mimicking Pam once again. "I can't possibly wear another pair of shoes with this dress," he added, tossing the offending shoe to the side and deciding to concentrate on hanging up the dresses on her bed.

"I've lost count of how many times I've heard _that_ in the last hundred years," he commented, as he concentrated on hanging the dresses back in the wardrobe.

He shook his head as he considered the state of her wardrobe, "It's no wonder she can't find anything," he continued as he surveyed the contents thoughtfully. Heaving another sigh, he started to colour co-ordinate the contents.

Much later that evening, Pam returned. She raised an eyebrow as she heard Eric's voice coming from upstairs. Taking care not to make a sound, she made her way up the stairs.

She found Eric inside her now immaculate bedroom, preening in front of the mirror as he organised her dressing table.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" he asked, batting his eyelashes as he impersonated Pam, "Why, me of course," he continued, pretending to flick his hair over his shoulder.

Pam raised an eyebrow as he began to sing 'I Feel Pretty' in a falsetto tone as he finished arranging her nail polish according to the colours of the rainbow.

Eric caught sight of her reflection in the mirror and stopped dead.

Pam crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe as Eric slowly turned around.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"I'm a Virgo, I like to be neat," Eric explained, setting aside the brush that he'd briefly used as a microphone.

Pam raised an eyebrow, "And the conversation with the mirror?"

Eric looked a trifle guilty, "Would you believe me if I said that I knew you were there all along?"

"Nice try."

He gave her a cheesy smile, "I love you."

Pam suppressed an amused smile, "Uh-huh," she said sounding bored.

"I didn't mean anything by it," Eric told her as he stood up, "you know that."

Pam cocked her head to the side as she regarded him.

"And I cleaned your room," he added with an expansive gesture, a little concerned by her coolness, "you can actually see the floor now."

Pam pulled a face at him, "Neat freak," she said finally.

"Slob," Eric retorted with a small, relieved smile.

"It's not my fault," she insisted as Eric, encouraged by her teasing, wrapped his arms around her waist.

Eric raised an eyebrow, "And how, exactly, is it not your fault?"

"I need a bigger wardrobe," Pam replied seriously without missing a beat.

Eric gave an exaggerated groan to disguise his amusement and dropped his head onto her shoulder.

"Please Eric," Pam persisted, "it would make it so much easier for me to keep my room tidy."

"Don't lie," Eric replied absently as he kissed her shoulder.

"Well, I'd at least _attempt_ to keep it tidy," she amended.

Eric shrugged a shoulder, "I'll think about it," he told her, kissing her neck and pulling her closer.

"Now," he continued in a conversational tone, "considering I have rediscovered your bed, how about we make use of it?"


End file.
